lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:FedericoF/Still Lost
Still Lost (Siguen Perdidos en español) es la «séptima temporada» de Lost, fue escrito y subido a la Lostpedia inglesa por el usuario Get A Klugh el día 22 de septiembre de 2010, en el sexto aniversario del estreno de la serie. Still Lost tiene 25 episodios y comenzó en septiembre de 2010 terminará probablemente en mayo de 2011. Fue traducido del inglés al español por Federico Fernández para que también pueda ser leído en Lostpedia en español desde el 22 de enero de 2011. Episodios de la séptima temporada Revision ''Ver artículo principal: "Revision"'' Número de episodio: 1 Estreno: 22 de septiembre de 2010 Flashback: Desmond Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: Desmond, al fallar cuando se «movió», tiene flashes de su vida pasada y del futuro, y en la línea de tiempo de los flash sideways, todo ocurre en diferentes épocas, y finaliza cuando finalmente su conciencia viaja al año 2012 y se encuentra en la Isla y les revela a las personas que estaban reunidas con él que sabría lo que sucedería a continuación. Estrellas invitadas: Alan Dale es Charles Widmore - Michael deYcaza es Erwin - Mickey Graue es Zack - Kiersten Havelock es Emma - Kimberley Joseph es Cindy Chandler - Shishir Kurup es Donovan - Hugh Mitchell es Charlie Hume - Thandie Newton es Ginger - Carole Shelley es Bella Milton - Fisher Stevens es George Minkowski - Leonor Varela es Roxanna. }} The Parameter ''Ver artículo principal: "The Parameter"'' Número de episodio: 2 Estreno: 29 de septiembre de 2010 Flashback: Eloise y Clementine Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: Clementine, la hija de Cassidy Philips es cuidada por Eloise Hawking en el año 2014. A lo largo de los años, su niñera intentará llevarla hacia su verdadero destino que se encuentra en la Isla. Estrellas invitadas: Spencer Allyn es Daniel Faraday (13 años) - Rosa Blasi es Directora Diana Moreno - Alan Dale es Charles Widmore - Bruce Davison es Dr. Brooks - Kim Dickens es Cassidy Phillips - Kevin Durand es Martin Keamy - Alice Evans es Eloise Hawking (52 años) - Victoria Goring es Jeanette Lewis - Mary Mara es Jill - Marsha Thomason es Naomi Dorrit - Adair Tischler es Clementine Phillips (12-16 años) - Olivia Vickery es Clementine Phillips (4 años) - Frank Welker es Dr. Vincent Bolé. }} The Difference ''Ver artículo principal: "The Difference"'' Número de episodio: 3 Estreno: 6 de octubre de 2010 Flashback: Vincent, Olivia, Walt, Cindy, Harper y Steve Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: Luego del casamiento de Clementine y Charlie, Vincent, el perro travieso de Walt se escapa de ellos, y luego de organizar una búsqueda intensiva de él, los habitantes de la Isla a medida que lo buscan se encuentran con algunos de los espíritus de las personas que aún no se «movieron» quienes los guían hacia el cementerio, donde se encuentran con una persona muy especial. Estrellas invitadas: Kelly Bishop es Liddy Wales - Michael Bowen es Danny Pickett - Clancy Brown es Kelvin Inman - Maria Canals-Barrera es Dr.ª Eliza Vasquez - M.C. Gainey es Tom Friendly - Taylor Handley es Zack (20-26 años) - Miki Ishikawa es Ji Yeon (18 años) - Kimberley Joseph es Cindy Chandler - Lindze Letherman es Clementine Phillips (21 años) - Samantha Mathis es Olivia Goodspeed - Hugh Mitchell es Charlie Hume (18 años) - Laura Ramsey es Emma (22-28 años) - Andrea Roth es Harper Stanhope - Diana Scarwid es Isabel - David Starzyk es Brian Porter - Jeremy Sumpter es Aaron Littleton (19 años) - Adair Tischler es Clementine Phillips (16 años) - Dustin Watchman es Steve Jenkins. }} Mind's Eye ''Ver artículo principal: "Mind's Eye"'' Número de episodio: 4 Estreno: 13 de octubre de 2010 Flashback: Walt, Aaron, Charlie, Zack, Emma, Ji Yeon y Clementine Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: Walt tiene un plan para las nuevas personas que llegarían a la Isla. En camino adonde se reuniría el grupo, varios de los personajes tienen encuentros con familiares o personas conocidas, pero la realidad es que un impostor tomó la identidad de cada uno de ellos a través del ojo de sus mentes. Mientras todo esto ocurre, se muestran momentos del pasado de las vidas de los futuros líderes de la Isla que hicieron que llegaran a su destino final. Estrellas invitadas: Mickey Graue es Zack (16 años) - Taylor Handley es Zack (19-26 años) - Kiersten Havelock es Emma (19 años) - Miki Ishikawa es Ji Yeon Kwon (18 años) - Kimberley Joseph es Cindy Chandler - Lindze Letherman es Clementine Phillips (21 años) - Samantha Mathis es Olivia Goodspeed - Hugh Mitchell es Charlie Hume (18 años) - Laura Ramsey es Emma (20-28 años) - Andrea Roth es Harper Stanhope - Tasha Smith es Josephine - Jeremy Sumpter es Aaron Littleton (19 años) - Adair Tischler es Clementine Phillips (16 años) - Dustin Watchman es Steve Jenkins }} Leap of Faith ''Ver artículo principal: "Leap of Faith"'' Número de episodio: 5 Estreno: 20 de octubre de 2010 Flashback: Cassidy Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: Cassidy, investiga por cuenta propia la desaparición de su hija durante siete años, y en ese tiempo, les hace preguntas a varios de los familiares de algunos de los pasajeros del vuelo 815 de Oceanic, en su búsqueda, se encuentra con la Dr.ª Amy Honale quien le da un sobre que tendría la respuesta que tanto había buscado. Estrellas invitadas: Beth Broderick es Diane Janssen - Kim Dickens es Cassidy Phillips - Susan Duerden es Carole Littleton - Nathan Fillion es Kevin Callis - Lindsay Frost es Sabrina Carlyle-Rutherford - Neil Hopkins es Liam Pace - Lillian Hurst es Carmen Reyes - James Lesure es Dr. Rob Hamill - Mary Mara es Jill - Marguerite Moreau es Starla - Andrea Roth es Harper Stanhope - Katey Sagal es Helen Norwood - Stephen Semel es Adam - Sandra Vaughn es Dr.ª Amy Honale - Dustin Watchman es Steve Jenkins - Aaron Yoo es Gabriel Cho }} Mothers' Day ''Ver artículo principal: "Mothers' Day"'' Número de episodio: 6 Estreno: 27 de octubre de 2010 Flashback: Madre, Rob, Carmen, Jill, Tina, Nina y Walt. Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: Luego del accidente del vuelo 423 de Lancelot Air, los supervivientes conocen por primera vez a los habitantes originales de la Isla. Luego de asistir a algunos de los heridos y ofrecerles suplementos médicos, les hablan sobre la posibilidad de darles refugio en los Barracones, donde encontrarían todo lo necesario para vivir adecuadamente. Varios de los pasajeros aceptaron la oferta de los habitantes de la Isla, aunque por otra parte, los demás supervivientes comenzaron a sospechar de las buenas intenciones que tenía este grupo de desconocidos. Estrellas invitadas: Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert - Josh Holloway es James Ford - Lillian Hurst es Carmen Reyes - Allison Janney es Madre - Swoosie Kurtz es Emily Locke - Bai Ling is Achara - Jane Lynch es Tabitha Erdman - Elizabeth Mitchell es Juliet Burke - Marguerite Moreau es Starla - Cathy Moriarty es Georgia Putnam - Shelley Morrison es Magdalena Rivera - Joel Murray es Norris Wilder - Cassie Powney es Tina Putnam - Connie Powney es Nina Putnam - Andrea Roth es Harper Stanhope - Katey Sagal es Helen Norwood - Stephen Semel es Adam - Tamara Taylor es Susan Lloyd-Porter - Dustin Watchman es Steve Jenkins. }} You're Our Him ''Ver artículo principal: "You're Our Him"'' Número de episodio: 7 Estreno: 3 de noviembre de 2010 Flashback: Sami Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Cas Anvar es Omer Jarrah - Anne Bedian es Amira Jalal-Rubba - Nicholas Kadi es Hatim Jalal - Bai Ling es Achara - Marguerite Moreau es Starla - Alan Muraoka es Agente especial Ronald Ming - Joel Murray es Norris Wilder - Ammar Ramzi es Sami (joven) - Michelle Rodriguez es Ana Lucia Cortez - Katey Sagal es Helen Norwood - William Sanderson es Morris Oldham - Stephen Semel es Adam - Dustin Watchman es Steve Jenkins - Zina Zaflow es Amira (joven). }} The Good Guys ''Ver artículo principal: "The Good Guys"'' Número de episodio: 8 Estreno: 10 de noviembre de 2010 Flashback: Harper Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Brett Cullen es Goodwin Stanhope - Michael Emerson es Benjamin Linus -April Grace es Beatrice Klugh - Bai Ling es Achara - Elizabeth Mitchell es Juliet Burke -Marguerite Moreau es Starla - Joel Murray es Norris Wilder - Terry O’Quinn es John Locke - Cassie Powney es Tina Putnam - Connie Powney es Nina Putnam - Andrea Roth es Harper Stanhope - Diana Scarwid es Isabel Putnam - Stephen Semel es Adam - Dustin Watchman es Steve Jenkins - Cynthia Watros es Libby Smith. }} One of You ''Ver artículo principal: "One of You"'' Número de episodio: 9 Estreno: 17 de noviembre de 2010 Flashback: Josephine Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Sam Anderson es Bernard Nadler - Elisabeth Blake es Vanessa - L. Scott Caldwell es Rose Henderson-Nadler - Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert - Kevin Durand es Martin Keamy - Michael Emerson es Benjamin Linus - Matthew Fox es Jack Shephard - Andrea Gabriel es Nadia - Sahara Garey es Josephine (joven) - April Grace es Beatrice Klugh - Lillian Hurst es Carmen Reyes - Michael B. Jordan es Tyrone - Elizabeth Mitchell es Juliet Burke - Terry O’Quinn es John Locke - Tania Raymonde es Alex Rousseau - William Sanderson es Morris Oldham - Tasha Smith es Josephine Tillman. }} Meet Jake Jackson ''Ver artículo principal: "Meet Jake Jackson"'' Número de episodio: 10 Estreno: 24 de noviembre de 2010 Flashback: Liam Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Vanessa Branch es Karen Pace - Saffron Burrows es Moira Kennedy - Austin Butler es Jake Jackson - John Henry Canavan es Simon Pace - Andrew Divoff es Mikhail Bakunin - Nathan Fillion es Kevin Callis - Lorna Fitzgerald es Megan Pace - Bai Ling es Achara - Marguerite Moreau es Starla - Joel Murray es Norris Wilder - Terry O'Quinn es John Locke - Cassie Powney es Tina Putnam - Stephen Semel es Adam - Sandra Vaughn es Dr.ª Amy Honale - Dustin Watchman es Steve Jenkins. }} Baggage Claimed ''Ver artículo principal: "Baggage Claimed"'' Número de episodio: 11 Estreno: 1 de diciembre de 2010 Flashback: Hurley Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Sam Anderson es Bernard Nadler - L. Scott Caldwell es Rose Henderson-Nadler - Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert - Henry Ian Cusick es Desmond Hume - Mickey Graue es Zack Spencer (14-16 años) - Kiersten Havelock es Emma Spencer (16-19 años) - Lillian Hurst es Carmen Reyes - Sung Hi Lee es Tricia Tanaka - Cheech Marin es David Reyes - Terry O'Quinn es John Locke - Zuleikha Robinson es Ilana Verdansky - Andrea Roth es Harper Stanhope - William Sanderson es Morris Oldham - Tasha Smith es Josephine Tillman - Adair Tischler es Clementine Phillips (16 años) - Sonya Walger es Penelope Widmore-Hume - Cynthia Watros es Libby Smith. }} What He Died For ''Ver artículo principal: "What He Died For"'' Número de episodio: 12 Estreno: 19 de enero de 2011 Flashback: Charlie Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: François Chau es Dr. Pierre Chang - Henry Ian Cusick es Desmond Hume - Joey Kern es Andy Talbot - Jake McDorman es River - Terry O'Quinn es John Locke - Boris Plotnikov es Zoran Savo - Cassie Powney es Tina Putnam - Connie Powney es Nina Putnam - Russell Sams es David DeGroot - Carole Shelley es Bella Widmore - Riley Thomas Stewart es Charlie Hume (7-8 años) - Eros Vlahos es Charlie Hume (12-16 años) - Sonya Walger es Penelope Widmore-Hume. }} The Saddest Thing ''Ver artículo principal: "The Saddest Thing"'' Número de episodio: 13 Estreno: 26 de enero de 2011 Flashback: Ji Yeon Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Naveen Andrews es Sayid Jarrah - Reiko Aylesworth es Amy Goodspeed - Jasmine Chan es Ji Yeon Kwon (11-14 años) - Byron Chung es Woo-Jung Paik - Rain Chung es Mr. Kim - Lillian Hurst es Carmen Reyes - Daniel Dae Kim es Jin-Soo Kwon - Yunjin Kim es Sun-Hwa Kwon / Hombre de Negro - Agnes Kwak es Tía Soo - Kiya Lee es Sra. Han - June Kyoko Lu es Chun-Ya Paik - Jake McDorman es River - Terry O'Quinn es John Locke - Andrea Roth es Harper Stanhope. }} Six Degrees of Sayid Jarrah ''Ver artículo principal: "Six Degrees of Sayid Jarrah"'' Número de episodio: 14 Estreno: 2 de febrero de 2011 Flashback: Nina y Tina Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Cas Anvar es Omer Jarrah - Reiko Aylesworth es Amy Goodspeed - Jenny Gago es Alyssa Cole - Lindsey Ginter es Sam Austen - Staci Keanen es Ursula Adams - Blake Lively es Georgia Putnam (24-34 años) - Marguerite Moreau es Starla - Cathy Moriarty es Georgia Putnam - Terry O'Quinn es John Locke - Boris Plotnikov es Zoran Savo - Cassie Powney es Tina Putnam - Connie Powney es Nina Putnam - Armando Pucci es Peter Avellino - Thekla Reuten es Elsa - Camilla Rosso es Nina Putnam (18-21 años) - Rebecca Rosso es Tina Putnam (18-21 años) - Diana Scarwid es Isabel Putnam / Hombre de Negro. }} Presumed Dead ''Ver artículo principal: "Presumed Dead"'' Número de episodio: 15 Estreno: 9 de febrero de 2011 Flashback: Steve Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: Kim Dickens es Cassidy Phillips - Jorge Garcia es Hugo Reyes - Taylor Handley es Zack Spencer - Neil Hopkins es Liam Pace - Miki Ishikawa es Ji Yeon Kwon - Kimberley Joseph es Cindy Chandler - Malcolm David Kelley es Walt Lloyd - James Lesure es Dr. Rob Hamill - Lindze Letherman es Clementine Phillips - Mary Mara es Jill Erdman - Samantha Mathis es Olivia Goodspeed - Hugh Mitchell es Charlie Hume - Laura Ramsey es Emma Spencer - Jeremy Sumpter es Aaron Littleton - Shaun Toub es Sami Rubba. }} The List ''Ver artículo principal: "The List"'' Número de episodio: 16 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Beyond Saving ''Ver artículo principal: "Beyond Saving"'' Número de episodio: 17 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Stowaway ''Ver artículo principal: "Stowaway"'' Número de episodio: 18 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Good Twin ''Ver artículo principal: "Good Twin"'' Número de episodio: 19 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Consequences ''Ver artículo principal: "Consequences"'' Número de episodio: 20 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Shadow of the Statue ''Ver artículo principal: "Shadow of the Statue"'' Número de episodio: 21 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Borrowed Time ''Ver artículo principal: "Borrowed Time"'' Número de episodio: 22 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Leave it to DHARMA ''Ver artículo principal: "Leave it to DHARMA"'' Número de episodio: 23 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} In Transit ''Ver artículo principal: "In Transit"'' Número de episodio: 24 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Eighty-Four Percent ''Ver artículo principal: "Eighty-Four Percent"'' Número de episodio: 25 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Our Mutual Enemy ''Ver artículo principal: "Our Mutual Enemy"'' Número de episodio: 26 Estreno: ? Flashback: ? Escrito por: Tony Eichberger Resumen: ? Estrellas invitadas: ? }} Diferencias entre la versión original }} |align="right"| |} Algunos detalles de la trama son diferentes a la versión original por los acontecimientos sucedidos en . O también para añadir más detalles que no tiene Still Lost en inglés. Por ejemplo: *En "The Parameter", durante la pelea que tienen Eloise y Clementine con los matones de Widmore en el año 2017, se omitieron algunas partes y se escribieron de manera diferente a la versión original para que parezca un poco más realista. Además, en el flashback que hay cuando entran en la cámara del portal dentro del oasis en Túnez, se describe mejor el lugar y se menciona una rueda parecida a la que hay dentro de La Orquídea, mientras que esto no aparece en la versión original. *En "The Difference", durante el flashback de Olivia, el lugar donde cargan los alimentos para el suministro periódico de provisiones está localizado en Sri Lanka, pero como se comprueba que de hecho lo hacen en Guam se prefirió escribir que estaban en el Almacén Logístico Dharma. *En "Mind's Eye", durante el flashback de Walt, se emite la parte en que Desmond, para amenazarlo a que volviera a la Isla, le muestra una fotografía de su abuela secuestrada. La escena del accidente del vuelo 423 de Lancelot Air se describe con mayor claridad que en la versión inglesa. en:User:Get A Klugh/Still Lost